Ulik (Earth-616)
Ulik the Invincible | Identity = Public | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = , Asgardians (as Tanarus); Rock Trolls (as Ulik), Loki, the Enchantress, and the Wrecking Crew | Relatives = Horth (brother, deceased); Olik (brother); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 4" | Weight = 780 lbs. (354 kg) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Orange | Hair2 = BrownCategory:Brown Hair (as Ulik); WhiteCategory:White Hair (as Tanarus) | UnusualFeatures = Ulik is an ape-like humanoid with a hairy, orange leather-like hide, two toes on each foot, and an extremely large muscular build. | Citizenship = Asgardian | Citizenship2 = Rock Trolls | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; God of Thunder; Warrior; would be conquerer | Education = | Origin = Rock Troll | PlaceOfBirth = Domain of Trolls, Gundershelm Caverns, Asgardian dimension | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = (as Ulik) (as Tanarus) | HistoryText = Ulik is a member of the race of Rock Trolls and lives within caverns in the extradimensional realm of Asgard. Over a millennium old, Ulik is the strongest and fiercest of all the Trolls. Virtually nothing is known of his ancestry, his early life, or why he is so much more powerful than the other members of his race. After Ulik's parents were slain by drunkest Frost Giants, Ulik watched over his brother Horth. Ulik first met Thor, the mightiest warrior of Asgard, several years ago when he attempted to steal Thor's hammer for the Rock Trolls. Ulik was the leading warrior in the Rock Troll's war with the gods of Asgard, during which he fought a monumental battle against Thor, in which Ulik was armed with a duplicate of Thor's own uru hammer. Although Ulik proved to be a formidable opponent, Thor ultimately triumphed over him. The Troll's attempted invasion of Asgard, under the leadership of the Troll king Geirrodur, failed. Ulik clashed with Thor repeatedly in the following years, but always unsuccessfully. On one occasion Ulik led the Rock Trolls through an interdimensional tunnel to Earth in an invasion attempt that was repelled by Thor. Ulik's failure, coupled with his brief usurpation of the rule of Geirrodur's kingdom of Trolls in the Asgard Mountains, led Geirrodur to consign him to stoking the subterranean furnaces that heat the kingdom. Dissatisfied, Ulik eventually escaped and wandered deeper beneath Asgard's surface, finally discovering a lost tribe of Trolls unknown to Geirrodur. Ulik disposed of their leader and led this tribe through the interdimensional portal to Earth to again attempt to invade it. This attempt was defeated, and the portal sealed with molten rock. The demon Mephisto captured Ulik's brother Horth in order to force Ulik to defeat Thor in battle. But Ulik himself was defeated, and Mephisto later told Thor that he had killed Horth even before Ulik challenged him in battle. After Ragnarok and the return of the Gods, Ulik was believed to have escaped from Oklahoma's Asgard. The Troll had been on a multi-state drinking binge ending outside Telluride Colorado where he was knocked unconscious by A-Bomb. Tanarus Following the death of Thor battling the Serpent, his body was put upon a funeral pyre, a common practice among Asgardians. As his body burned, a shape was suddenly seen within the fire, and from the flames was born Tanarus, the loud-mouthed, boisterous God of Thunder, both new hero and longtime Avenger. Welcomed by his teammates, only Loki seemed to notice that Tanarus had not always been around. As Loki sought the answer to this problem, Tanarus found himself transported to the throne of Geirrodur, who removed the charm that altered his appearance and revealed the face of Ulik. Ulik begged to have the charm returned, an act carried out by Geirrodur's ally, Karnilla. | Powers = Ulik possesses various superhuman physical attributes common to the Asgardian Rock Trolls, only some of them are far more developed than the vast majority of his race. Superhuman Strength: Ulik possesses great physical strength, superior to that of any other known member of his race. Whereas the average male Rock Troll can lift about 25 tons, Ulik is capable of lifting about 95 tons. Superhuman Speed: In spite of his great muscular bulk, Ulik can run and move at speeds beyond that attainable by the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Ulik's advanced musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of human beings, or most other Rock Trolls. Ulik can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his bloodstream begins to impair him. Superhuman Agility: Just like all members of his race, Ulik's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Ulik's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Durability: Ulik's tough, leathery hide helps to render his body considerably more resistant to physical injury than a human being. His muscle and skeletal tissues are also considerably harder and more durable than those of a human. Ulik can withstand powerful impact forces such as being hit repeatedly by Thor, high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without being injured. Extended Longevity: Ulik, like all Rock Trolls, ages at a pace much slower than human beings. While the average lifespan of Asgardian Rock Trolls is said to be 1,500 years, there are many, including Ulik, that are considerably older. Ulik is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his body's resistance to injury, Ulik can be injured. However, his metabolism enables him to rapidly heal damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than normal human beings are capable of. However, he isn't able to regenerate missing limbs or organs. Superhuman Sight: Due to living undergound, Ulik and all other Rock Trolls have developed superhumanly keen sight that allows them to see much farther than humans and with greater clarity. The eyes of Rock Trolls are specially developed, however, to see into the infra-red spectrum, allowing them to see perfectly in near-total darkness. | Abilities = Ulik is a formidable hand to hand combatant. He is also experience in using a sword and a mace in battle. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Ulik's Ultra-Drill: In the past, Ulik has used this customized personal transport that could dig through solid rock. | Weapons = Pounders:'These unique weapons resemble Asgardian brass knuckles. While not skilled in their use, they allow Ulik to punch harder than his strength would normally allow. Ulik can also use the Pounders on the ground to set off earthquakes affecting everyone around him. 'Tanarus' Weapon | Notes = * Ulik's older brother Olik appeared in and battled Warlock as part of the Blood and Thunder-Event. | Trivia = * Ulik appears in part 2 of the three part season finale of The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Ulik | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Strength Class 90 Category:Night Vision Category:Bulletproof Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Sega - Thor